Jenny Temporally Out of the Scene for Repairs/Iggy, Lemmy, and Megavolt Lose Their Glasses, Ball, and Charm Respectively
(Later at Cloudburst Tree, Simon had already given the Stars the instructions on fixing Jenny and the Stars are already repairing the poor robot. As the group watched on, they talked) Tanker: Poor Jenny and Starlow. Honker: My sentiments exactly. Cynder: I bet Cortex and Ripto had those pirates kidnap Starlow to cripple the Stars’ lives. Spyro: Not necessarily. Cynder: What do you mean? Spyro: If Cortex, Ripto, and their crew wanted to cripple the Stars’ lives, they would’ve killed Starlow. Crash: But luckily, they didn’t. Mario: They just unfortunately captured her. (Muskular and Skolar walked up to Simon with Jenny’s left arm) Muskular: Which side is this arm? (Simon inspects it) Simon: That’s a left arm. Skolar: (To Muskular) Told you. (To Simon) Thanks. (They carry the arm to Jenny’s body) Cynder: I’m worried. Peach: About what? Cynder: About what Cortex, Ripto, and the pirates might do to Starlow now that they have her. Bushroot: I don’t know either, Cynder. Ludwig: But I know for a fact they will do something so horrible with her if they plan to use her. (Realizing what Ludwig said, Crash came to a conclusion) Crash: Ludwig, you’re right. Bushroot and Ludwig: About what? Crash: Cortex, Ripto, and the pirates might use Starlow to control everyone’s minds across Slumberland. (Realizing what Crash meant, the group agreed) Sabrina: But what we’re concerned is that she’ll also control the minds of people and animals across the world far away from Slumberland as well. Mamar: Technically, only animals are immune to Starlow’s spell. Conrad: Well, that’s a relief for the animals. Sally: But not so much for people. Harvey: What can we do about it? (Cynder thought over something then realized) Cynder: You remember Gulp, right? Tawna: Who doesn’t? Daisy: Why? Cynder: Father said there is a wise, yet dapper, monster who lives in the trench next door to the Forest Labyrinth. Simon: (Got interested) You don’t mean…? Cynder: Yes…. King Gator. (The Slumberland citizens got hopeful upon hearing that name while the London group got confused) Salem: Who’s King Gator? Crash: A wise and dapper monster that loves music. Mario: He loves all types of music to sing by. Luigi: And he is, without a doubt, a good friend of the Gulp. Panchito: (In Spanish) Pero, ¿qué pasó con el Señor Gulp? (In English) It means "But, whatever happened to Mr. Gulp?" Preacher: He is living in King Gator's lair due to a certain pirate crew destroying his home cave in the Forest Labyrinth. Rarity: They destroyed it because they tried to trap the Gulp in there. Sunset Shimmer: But thankfully, Gulp managed to escape by digging underground and emerging outside. Tiff: But why didn’t he go and get revenge on the pirates? Jeanette: Because he was busy moving in with King Gator. London group: I see…. (After contemplating, Crash spoke up) Crash: I think we should consult Ignitus about this. (At the Dragon Elder village later, the group asked Ignitus about King Gator helping out and he came out after consulting with the guards) Ignitus: And you are sure you want King Gator’s help, right? Crash: Of course, you’re majesty. (Understanding their decision, Ignitus gave in) Ignitus: (Nods) Very well. But be cautious, for the trench is very slippery when trying to climb down. Tuff: Slippery? Ignitus: Yes. Olivia: But where does King Gator live in the trench? Ignitus: In a huge sea-themed chamber. Fievel: A huge sea-themed chamber? Ignitus: Yes. Cynder: King Gator is, well, a giant sea monster. Sally: So that explains his love for music and his home being sea-themed. Tuff: And a trench that has slippery walls. Cynder: But luckily, King Gator is a big softie when it comes to making any friends of Gulp's. Daisy: (Getting it) Oh! Like the old saying; Any friend of theirs is a friend of ours. Cynder: Exactly. Peach: But how can we convince him to help us? Ignitus: Simple. You win him over with your singing, then grab him by the tail after you sing with him, and tell him “King Gator, lend us a hand in our quest,” and then explain that quest you’re on. Max: Okay, that’s simple. (Realizes) Wait! A tail? Daisy: You mean King Gator is actually…? Ignitus: Yes. A giant alligator. (Outside the village, the Dragon Elders bid the group goodbye) Ignitus: Remember, the first thing to say after you sing with him is…. Crash: “King Gator, lend us a hand in our quest to save Starlow from the pirates.” Ignitus: Good. Safe travels. (The group nods a goodbye back at the Dragon Elders, then flew away. At the other side of the Forest Labyrinth in the air, the group looked around, keeping their eyes peeled. Suddenly, Molly and Pistol noticed a black trench) Molly: Hey! Pistol: Is that the trench we’re looking for? (The others noticed and Crash nods) Crash: Yep. That’s the one. Tuff: Well, let’s fly down there! Spyro: Wait! (Spyro stops Tuff before he could dive down) Spyro: Like the Forest Labyrinth, that trench won’t let you fly in there when you’re down there. Tuff: (Disappointed) Aw…. Tiff: But can we climb down? Mario: Cynder already told you. Cynder: The walls in the trench are too slippery to be climbable. However, there is a hidden staircase leading down there, and they're not slippery. (They land on the ground and Luigi barked some orders) Luigi: Alright. Search for a way to get down there. Group: Right! (As they searched the area for a way down, Megavolt and Lemmy pulled a charm and ball out of his suit and shell and began to pray on them when the group noticed) Group: What's that? Kirby: (Curiously) Poyo? (Megavolt and Lemmy, in a panic, hid the charm and ball behind their backs) Megavolt and Lemmy: (Innocently) Nothing. Crash: What are you hiding behind your back? Bushroot: Are you and Lemmy hiding something from us, Sparky? Megavolt: (Hesitating) Uh.... I may not like being called "Sparky," but.... Lemmy: (Hesitating) Well, uh.... (Suddenly, they trip on a rock while backing away nervously, falling onto Iggy, and the charm, ball, and glasses fell out of their hands and Iggy's face and rolled quickly towards the cave) Megavolt, Iggy, and Lemmy: Hey! (The others chased after them until they see the glasses, charm, and ball rolling towards the trench. They stopped, but Megavolt, Iggy, and Lemmy continued running after it) Iggy, Lemmy, and Megavolt: No, no, no! (But alas, the glasses, ball, and charm fell down deep, deep into the trench in front of Iggy, Lemmy, and Megavolt’s eyes until they vanished into the darkness below. Panting in disbelief, Iggy, Lemmy, and Megavolt got sad and collapsed on their knees) Iggy: (Sadly) Those were my favorite glasses ever…. Lemmy: (Sadly) And my favorite ball…. Megavolt: (Sadly) And my favorite charm…. (The group saw how sad Iggy, Lemmy, and Megavolt are and Dingodile, Meowth, and Tiny went up to them) Dingodile: Relax, mates. Tiny: We’ll get you new ones. Meowth: Something similar to the old ones. (Iggy, Lemmy, and Megavolt sadly didn’t say anything, but shook their heads no. Dingodile, Tiny, and Meowth’s faces dropped in annoyance) Dingodile: All of this over a pair of glasses? Meowth: And a ball? Tiny: And charm? (They walk away as the others watched. Olivia went up to Megavolt, Lemmy, and Iggy) Olivia: Megavolt, Lemmy, Iggy, one time, I lost my blanket and I got over it eventually. (Megavolt, Lemmy, and Iggy sighed sadly, ignoring her. Olivia turned to the others in confusion) Olivia: Was it something I said? Bushroot: Yeah. Liquidator: Didn’t help at all. (Quackerjack went up to a depressed Megavolt, Lemmy, and Iggy with a playful look) Quackerjack: Hey, you guys…! (He makes a funny face with his fingers, but no laughable reaction from Iggy, Lemmy, or Megavolt. Quackerjack thought hard on what to do to cheer them up, and then changed his tactic) Quackerjack: Oh, boys…. Here comes the mutant tickle monster! (He tickles the three, but the three still didn’t laugh and remained depressed) Quackerjack: Aw, come on, guys! Can’t you give a little smile? (Megavolt, Lemmy, and Iggy sadly ignored him) Quackerjack: Nothing works. (Peach, Daisy, Molly, Kit, Donald, Jose, and Panchito came up to him in concern) Peach, Daisy, Molly, Kit, Donald, Jose, and Panchito: Are you okay, you three? Megavolt: (Sadly) No, we're not okay. Iggy: (Sadly) We lost the only glasses, charm, and ball we ever loved. Lemmy: (Sadly) They were our treasures. Peach: We’re sorry about that. Kit: How special are the charm, glasses, and ball? Iggy: (Sadly) My mother gave me the glasses when I was little because I'm near-sighted. Lemmy: (Sadly) And she gave me that ball. Megavolt: (Sadly) Well, our mother gave me my charm. Peach, Daisy, Molly, Kit, Donald, Jose, and Panchito: Hmm? Lemmy: (Sadly) I wanted the ball from the moment I saw it and she gave it to me as a gift. Iggy: (Sadly) Especially after I got my glasses. Then a week later, (Tears welled in his and Lemmy's eyes) she died from tuberculosis. Lemmy: (Sadly) No doctors who treated her hugged us or our siblings in comfort. (Shocked and concerned on what they heard, Peach, Daisy, Molly, Kit, Donald, Jose, and Panchito looked at Iggy and Lemmy in sympathy. Even the group felt sad for Iggy and Lemmy. They turned to the Koopalings and Bowser) Daisy: Is that true? Bowser and Koopalings: (Nods) Yeah. Donald: How sad. Megavolt: (Sighs sadly) Well, technically, my ma was killed by an unknown assailant while out of town. The police told me after they arrived and reported to me. I was only 10 years old when it happened. (He sheds a tear from his eye before wiping the tears away) Megavolt: (Sadly after wiping his tears away) After she died, I put her picture in that charm.... (Tiny pulled his charm out) Tiny: Tiny have a charm, but it's a picture of Tiny and Dingodile. (He shows it) Bowser: I have a confession. (They turned to him) Bowser: I was gonna get a tattoo as a gift for my wife, but after she died.... (He showed his arm, finally unveiling his "Mother" tattoo to the others) Kit: That's very.... Nice. (Bowser puts his arm down) Bowser: I made it a commemoration tattoo for my kids instead to remember her by. Molly: Was she your best friend back then? Iggy: (Sadly) Who? Me and my siblings' mother? (Molly nods) Iggy: (Sadly) Yes. Lemmy: (Sadly) Once, me and Iggy pretended with her that we went back in time in a few seconds and had breakfast the second time. (Watching, the group got concerned) Bushroot: What’s this got to do with cheering them up? Elena: Quiet. Just watch. (They continue to watch. Bowser, Megavolt, and the Koopalings then continued their sad conversation with Peach, Daisy, Molly, Kit, Donald, Jose, and Panchito, while they ignored the group) Lemmy: (Sadly while wiping some tears away again) It was such a good memory. Donald: Aw, guys. (He smiled and puts his hand on Iggy and Lemmy's shoulders, getting their attention while Peach, Daisy, Molly, Kit, Jose, and Panchito placed their hands on Bowser, Megavolt, and the other Koopalings' shoulders, smiling in a comforting way) Panchito: Don’t be sad. No más lágrimas. In other words, no more tears. Kit: We’ll find a way down there and find your charm, glasses, and ball. We promise. Peach and Daisy: Yeah. Molly: I know what it’s like to lose something dear to you. (Sadly, but still smiling) My real daddy divorced my mommy when I was 3 years old. Megavolt: (Sadly) Sorry to hear that. (Suddenly feeling tears welling in their eyes again and their emotions rising, Megavolt, Iggy, and Lemmy tried to hold them in) Megavolt, Iggy, and Lemmy: (Tearfully) We’re not gonna cry…. We’re not gonna cry…! We’re not gonna cry! (Bowser and the rest of the Koopalings started to tear up as well) Bowser: (Voice breaking) Please, don't...! Roy: (Voice breaking) Now look what...! (Peach, Daisy, Molly, Kit, Donald, Jose, and Panchito hugged Bowser, Megavolt, and the Koopalings with a smile) Kit: It’s okay to cry, guys. Panchito: Just this once. Peach: And since no one hugged you for the Koopalings' mother’s loss…. Daisy: And since you, especially Megavolt, need something similar to a mother’s loving hug.... Jose: We figured that, now that we know, you deserve one. Bowser, Megavolt, and Koopalings: (Tearfully) Guys…. (Tears began to spill on their cheeks and Bowser, Megavolt, and the Koopalings broke down crying as they hugged them back. The group looked on in concern) Bushroot: Oh, great. Making things worse. Elena: Peach, guys…. (After the embrace ended, Bowser, Megavolt, and the Koopalings’ crying calmed down as Megavolt, Iggy, and Lemmy wiped their own tear away from their right eye and sniffled. Peach pulled a pale pink handkerchief out of her dress pocket, while Panchito pulled a baby blue handkerchief and a light yellow handkerchief out of his sombrero, and held them out) Peach: Here. Panchito: Suénanse las narices, amigos. Meaning, "blow your noses, my friends." (Megavolt, Iggy, and Lemmy calmly accepted the pale pink, baby blue, and light yellow handkerchiefs respectively and blew their noses on them. Afterwards, they wiped their tears away with them and smiled a little) Megavolt, Iggy, and Lemmy: Thanks. We feel better already. Bowser and Koopalings: So do we. (Megavolt, Iggy, and Lemmy were about to hand the handkerchiefs back to Peach and Panchito, but they stopped them gently) Peach: No, it’s okay. Panchito: You keep them. You need them more than us. ¿Sí? (Understanding their decision, Megavolt, Iggy, and Lemmy puts the handkerchiefs in his suit pocket and shells respectively, got up all cheered up, and became confident) Megavolt: Well, shall we find a way down? (Peach, Daisy, Molly, Kit, Donald, Jose, and Panchito nodded and Megavolt, Iggy, and Lemmy walked away to find a way down. The group, who saw the whole thing in surprise, looked on in confusion) Cynder: Incredible…. Bushroot: One minute they were sad and bawling, and then they’re happy. Why? Elena: How did you do that? Peach: Well, we listened to what they had to say and we just comforted them once we understood how they felt. Kit: I did it with Molly after her real father divorced with Rebecca. Molly: And I was happy again because Mommy married Baloo and gave birth to twins. (Understanding the explanation, the group nods) Bushroot: Well, that was really cool. Dingodile: Nice story, Sheila! Molly: (Confused) Sheila? Dingodile: It's an Australian term for a girl. Molly: (Realizing) Oh, okay. But don't call me that. Dingodile: Granted. (Suddenly, Iggy and Lemmy call out to them) Iggy: Hey, guys!! (They run up to where he, Lemmy, and Megavolt are and saw a hidden staircase leading into the trench) Lemmy: Iggy, Megavolt, and I found the way down! (Impressed, the group congratulated Iggy and Lemmy) Roy: Not bad. (Then with that, the group walked down the staircase down, down, down to the trench to not only find Iggy’s glasses, Lemmy’s ball, and Megavolt’s charm, but also find King Gator and Gulp) Coming up: The group brave King Gator’s lair and eventually, they find him and after helping him and Gulp do a singing contest in their lair, convince King Gator to help them in their quest, and at the same time prior to this, Cortex and Ripto interrupt their crew's chance to reveal Bowser’s group’s betrayal upon seeing the kidnapped Starlow. Category:Fan Fiction Category:Peter Pan Fanmakes Category:Peter Pan Parodies